


I hold the gun (you pull the trigger)

by buckystrike



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Dont commit crimes kids this is just fiction, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder boyfies, Police, Smut, Violence, a lot of character deaths sheesh, blink and you’ll miss it fluff, tripathi family don’t play a huge part here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckystrike/pseuds/buckystrike
Summary: love makes you do stupid things, like joining a contract killing gang because the boy you have a huge crush on is a part of it...and maybe you like the thrill of it all
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	I hold the gun (you pull the trigger)

**Author's Note:**

> second attempt at writing a fic here goes nothing   
> i’ll update everytime i finish a new chapter

**Delhi - Present Time**

”Kartik! Kya kar raha hai? Darwaza band rakho,” a deep but slightly pitched voice resounds in the huge walls of the empty penthouse.

(Kartik! What are you doing? Keep the door close)

”Abey, pehle plastic bag ko aur tight karo baad mein mujhpe chilao,” another voice responds in annoyance.

(Hey, keep the plastic bag tight around his neck before yelling at me.)

Aman tightened the cable cord that fastened around the plastic bag that has been hastily pulled around a man's neck. The man appears to be in the late sixties but apparently, he is just fifty-five years of age. Aman snorts. If anything they are doing him a favour. His demise was close enough. The man keeps flailing, Aman finds it hilarious the amount of strength and effort an aged man can put up to secure more years of his life span, which definitely aren't a lot of years left. He continuously thrashes his tied arms and legs, rubbing the rope on the edge of the table to slowly cut past it to free his limbs. Aman kind of feels they should let him put all his might into it before they kill him. It is almost entertaining, he lets out a sardonic laugh as the man tries to threaten him through the bag, his words muffled, barely coherent yet the audacity. But his screams and growls are growing louder by the second and the louder he got, the more they annoyed Aman. 

"Why is he taking so long to die?” Kartik groans, frustrated as he holds the door ajar making way for a quick escape.

Aman chuckled at his antics, feeling victorious when he noticed the man going limp and his cries dying down. The attempt to break free subdue. His eyes stare back unblinking, monotonous and lifeless. One way to know if the person died is in the eyes. It's not even something biological. It doesn't even make sense but that's just the way life drifts away from the eyes. One moment they are an exhibit of countless emotions, the very next there is nothing, no movement or life. Slowly Aman lets go and looks up to see Kartik gazing at him with an expression he couldn’t quite figure out, but he was very familiar with, it appears only when Kartik witnesses him working.

Or perhaps it is the realization dawning down his skull of what exactly they did. Brijesh Acharya, the most feared man in the entire city of Delhi. The man who has the blood of thousands on his hands. The man for whom people are mere puppets and taking away their life is as easy as cutting strings off the puppets. 

Brijesh Acharya, the man they worked with for 7 years. The man turned their lives around and now they turned his. The man who had put the insurmountable amount of trust in them and that cost him his life. Mayhaps age does render people helpless enough to lose the sense of rationality and resort to blasphemy.

They destroyed the man who leads an empire, an empire built on the cemetery of carcasses. A regime that was said to be undefeatable found its end at their own hands. It has to happen, it has to crumble and shatter only to be rebuilt but immortal.

Snapping out of his reverie Aman shuffles quickly to the door Kartik was holding open, clearly not listening to Aman when he asked him to keep it closed but at least escaping was easy even at the risk of someone walking by and catching them. Taking his queue, Kartik sprinted out the door with Aman tailing right behind, near the abandoned building was their car parked on the sidewalk. Kartik rushed into the driver’s seat just as Aman reached the vehicle he spared a glance at their surroundings to make sure no one was there, satisfied realizing they did their job unnoticed without any mistake as he looks at the empty place, he quickly got in the passenger's seat shutting the door harshly as Kartik revved the car to life and drove off into the night. 

**Allahabad - present time**

Keshav scrolled through Twitter on his iPad aimlessly, landing on the news section on the explore page he clicks on the first video that popped up, the headlines are very vague they say 'NDTV Exclusive Live' but the amount of people who have interacted and commented has made him curious so he decides to watch

"Breaking news! Notorious Gang Leader Brijesh Acharya found dead in a vacated penthouse in Shastri Nagar, Delhi. Found strapped to a chair with a plastic bag over his head, tied by a cable cord around his neck. Security Camera Footage has been recovered from the Canara Bank ATM facing away from the building let's have a look," the news anchor says, loud and clear, her strong voice delivering the solemnity of the new discovery. 

The screen cuts to blurry camera footage showing two men running to a car when one of them turns around facing the camera briefly, Keshav pauses the screen as he looks closely, something about the guy in the video reminds him of someone yet he can't exactly put a finger on who it reminded him of.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you are interested and would like me to continue this fic, do let me know what you think and also i would like to thank scintillatingstars aka dhwani for proofreading and also just being extremely helpful ily


End file.
